Relxation Anderson Style 101
by samsamtastic
Summary: How Blaine helped Kurt calm down after the fateful announcement. Sequel to Twirl, more smut, episode spoilers


**Fandom:** Glee  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>: I do not own Glee or any of it's recognizable characters or plot lines.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Smut, prom spoilers abound  
><strong>Summary: <strong>How Blaine helped Kurt calm down after the fateful announcement

"I'm going to go back in there and get corronated. I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back. They can't touch me. They can't touch us - Or what we have."

"Come here," Blaine said softly, pulling Kurt by the hand till he moved closer. He leaned in to kiss Kurt hesitantly, afraid of sending him crawling away from fear of the people in the gym. But Kurt pressed back insistently, bringing his free hand to cup Blaine's cheek to get a better angle. Blaine hummed in happiness, glad that Kurt hadn't regressed in face of this catastrophe.

"We should - we should get back before somebody comes looking for me," Kurt whispered, pulling back only a hair's width so that their lips still brushed as he spoke.

"Even if they did, I think you ran far enough that nobody will find us for a while," Blaine replied, an idea suddenly forming in his head. Kurt was positively buzzing with pent up energy. His rage from moments before hadn't dissipated, but turned to determination. But that was still too much emotion to keep bottled inside. Blaine needed to get him to relax.

"The science wing has always been a good place to hide during assemblies. Nobody ever thinks to look here," Kurt replied wistfully, moving away even more with a sigh.

"Wait, no. Let me just-" Blaine said, wrapping his hand around the base of Kurt's neck and pulling him close again. "Can I try something?"

"Depends on what it is," Kurt replied warily half glaring at him.

"Here, stand up for me," Blaine instructed, shifting around so he was kneeling, and awkwardly tried to lift Kurt up without getting up himself. Kurt grumbled, but complied, holding a hand out to Blaine once he had gotten all the way to his feet. Blaine just laughed, shaking his head, and brought Kurt's hand to his lips to press a kiss to his palm. He reached out to flick the zipper of Kurt's boot before sliding his fingertips over the fabric of his tights ("Knitted leggings, Blaine! They're not tights!")

"What are you doing, B-Blaine?" Kurt asked, voice hitching as Blaine reached the hem of his kilt.

"Returning the favor I owe you."

"I repeat, w-what are you-"

"You're protesting an awful lot for somebody who has his boyfriend on his knees in front of him," Blaine teased, inching his fingers higher. When Kurt didn't make another attempt to interrupt, Blaine smiled broadly before digging his fingers into Kurt's thighs to get a handful of fabric and itugged/i. A seam popped and Blaine stopped to apologize, but Kurt's hands came to close over his and pushed down.

"I'll fix it later," Kurt said in way of explanation.

"You have a sewing kit in the limo, don't you?"

"It was supposed to be for-" Kurt gasped and stopped talking as Blaine slid his hand all the way up Kurt's leg to cup at his half hard cock through his underwear.

"For what?" Blaine asked innocently, squeezing gently before rolling the heel of his hand back and forth over the bulge.

"For if we got into any trouble. I always plan ahead, you know," Kurt replied breathlessly. Blaine snaked his other hand up to find the waistband of Kurt's underwear. It wasn't a long journey - Kurt's boxer briefs were indecently small and felt incredibly expensive. And they were pink.

"These are very nice," Blaine complimented as he pulled them down with one hand, adjusting himself with the other. "You weren't planning to show them off at all, were you?"

"I thought, I mean- Blaine I can't - conversation," Kurt gasped as Blaine closed his fist finger by finger around Kurt's dick, stroking lightly and reveling in the way he could literally feel it stiffening even more in his hand. He lifted the kilt up, tucking the hem awkwardly into the waistband so it would stay out of the way and then paused to just… look.

Blaine had already admitted to Kurt that he watched porn, but had been vague on the details. He was a rather avid viewer and had quite a collection on a heavily encrypted and locked external hard drive. He had seen plenty of penises before, in HD no less, and thought he already knew what a perfect one looked like. But in that moment he realized how wrong he had been. Kurt looked thinner than Blaine, but longer, and had more of a slight curve. The head was purpled and already starting to leak a bit of precome. Kurt was flushed and hard and so entirely Blaine's - that was perfection.

"You're beautiful," Blaine said, accidentally voicing his thoughts. He pressed a kiss right to the underside before tasting the ridge of the vein there, licking up and over the head with the flat of his tongue. Kurt whimpered and Blaine progressed from uncomfortable to painfully hard in his tuxedo trousers. He really, really hoped he could keep himself from doing something embarrassing like coming in his pants because he was pretty sure Mr. Hummel's friend at the tux shop would inform him of any unusual stains. But the noise Kurt made as Blaine closed his lips around the head of his cock made it seem like an inevitability rather than a vague possibility.

He tried to remember everything he ever saw or heard about blowjobs, keeping his teeth covered, remembering to use his tongue instead of just letting it lie in his mouth. Blaine breathed deeply through his nose before sliding forward and taking in as much of Kurt as possible. It wasn't as much as he'd hoped before he started to feel an uncomfortable pressure in the back of his throat. He backed off a bit, wrapping his hand around the base to make up for like Kurt had earlier. He stroked up to meet his lips with each bob of his head down, collecting the extra saliva he couldn't seem to control to ease the way.

It was nice, Blaine thought, causing Kurt to make those little whining noises that he kept trying to stifle - no sound proofing in the hallways. His jaw was starting to ache, but in a dulled way that he didn't really mind when paired with the warm weight on his tongue. Yeah, it tasted a bit off - Blaine didn't have much experience with accidentally getting moisturizer in his mouth to compare - but the point was that he was sucking his iboyfriend's/i cock. They were at prom together, would get past this stupid prank together, and then things would get better. Blaine hummed happily at the thought and suddenly had to pull off when Kurt's hips stuttered forward.

"Sorry," Kurt gasped, unfisting one of his hands from the fabric of his kilt to awkwardly cup Blaine's face. "Felt good."

"S'fine," Blaine rasped. "Just, here - move a bit," he suggested, gripping Kurt's hips and pushing him until he fell back against the lockers. Blaine licked at the base of Kurt's cock instead of sucking it back into his mouth right away. When his ministrations were met only by more pleased noises he dipped his head lower and drew the flat of his tongue over Kurt's balls.

"Blaine, oh god what are you trying to do to me?" Kurt gasped, his head thunking back against the metal doors. Blaine was able to repeat the action a few times more before Kurt pulled him away.

"What?"

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to come in your hair," Kurt hissed franticly. Blaine moaned at the words, at the idea of making Kurt feel so good that he lost control. He leaned forward and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to the smooth skin of Kurt's inner thighs. He sucked the skin into his mouth, teasing with his tongue and nips of his teeth. When he pulled back, Blaine had to pinch himself hard to pull himself back from the edge at the sight of the shining, red circle that was sure to bruise. He raised his head and brought Kurt's cock back to his mouth, desperate to finish Kurt off.

Blaine wrapped his lips around the head and bobbed down, sucking so hard on the pull back up that he knew his cheeks were hollowed. Kurt's hand gripped Blaine's jaw, forcing him to tilt his head back. Their eyes met, Kurt's wide and wondering and half glazed. Blaine brought one of his hands down to wrap around the bare flesh he couldn't get to. In the process he gave Kurt's balls a gentle squeeze and then Kurt was coming. Blaine pulled almost all the way off so he didn't choke as he tried to swallow everything but ended up coughing a bit, thankfully without getting any come on his face.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked once Kurt had slid to the floor, despite the effort Blaine attempted to make to keep him upright.

"I think you've done something to my brain," Kurt replied, almost slurring his words. Blaine felt incredibly pleased that he'd successfully accomplished his task of calming his boyfriend down. He awkwardly started to re-dress a rather unresponsive Kurt, hefting him up a bit so he was kneeling too so that he could shimmy Kurt's underwear and leggings back up to their proper height.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Blaine said softly, untucking the hem of the kilt from its waist band and letting it fall down.

"More than enjoyed it, I fucking loved it," Kurt huffed out and caught Blaine completely by surprise. He'd never heard Kurt actually swear before. Maybe a few damns here and there but never had he said 'fuck.' And it was kind of… hot. Blaine filed that away for future reference, digging into his jacket pocket for the half pack of tissues he had stowed in there. Kurt still had tear tracks on his cheeks (and not that Kurt would ever admit it, but he tended to snot a bit when he cried). He held the pack out to Kurt and smiled when he took one and immediately wiped his nose.

Blaine stood awkwardly, still hard in his trousers, and glanced around, just to make sure that nobody had been frozen in place by stumbling upon them. He turned back to Kurt when the sniffling stopped and held out his hand. "You ready for this?" He asked with a grin, though his stomach suddenly flipped with apprehension. Even after all that, Kurt might still want to run. It would be okay. They could leave together. But then Kurt's warm hand was sliding into his and he pulled to help him to his feet.

"Let's go back in," Kurt said, his chin tilted up proudly. "But first, do you want to, um, take a moment?" He gestured vaguely towards Blaine's crotch.

"Just say something really disturbing, I'll calm down ," Blaine replied.

"Sue Sylvester thinks you have a cute butt," Kurt chimed in. Blaine felt his erection lagging immediately. "She thinks nobody can hear her when she talks to herself as she writes in her journal, but if you stand outside her office you can listen plain as day. She went on and on about how edible you looked that day we ran into her at the Lima Bean, how she wanted to get you in some chaps and bite-"

"You can stop now," Blaine groaned, suddenly afraid he might never find the urge to get it up again after that mental image. They walked back to the gym, hand in hand - stopping for Blaine to drink large gulps of water from a drinking fountain to get rid of the bitter taste still in his mouth. When they reached the doors, Kurt paused.

"You really don't have to do this," Blaine reminded him, squeezing his fingers gently.

"I know. But I'm going to. Who knows, maybe I'll be in the paper tomorrow," Kurt said breezily. Blaine could hear the tremor creeping back into his voice and leaned in to kiss him soundly. When he pulled back, Kurt was smiling, broad and easy, and Blaine was reminded that with a boyfriend as stunning as Kurt Hummel, you'd have to be a eunuch to not be aroused by him - Sue Sylvester's fantasies be damned. He nodded once, dropped Blaine's hand, squared his shoulders, and pushed the door open with both hands.

Blaine watched Kurt walk forwards to accept the crown and knew that even though he couldn't find the courage back then, Kurt would be there to help him find it now and forever.


End file.
